Together Again
by AngelofNicky
Summary: This is part 2 to The Gate Keeper. Last time, she saved the world. This time, it is personal. Will the gang be able to bring one of theirs back?
1. Chapter 1 The Spears Hunters

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: This is part 2 to The Gate Keeper. Will the gang be able to bring one of theirs back? There was a new kind of evil that took over the world right after the gang graduated, so everything is chaos. Laura and the gang are now on the hunt to find a way to destroy the evil and bring a falling one of their own back. Will the spears help, or will they bring more chaos? Who is this new boy, and why does he know about the fight of the gang's past with XANA? NO FLAMES PLEASE! )

Chapter 1- Spear Hunters

Laura's P.O.V.

"It has been ten years since I destroyed XANA with the help from my brother and my friends. It is also the day that I lost my only true love. My love was the true hero. His name was Odd Della Robbia, but everyone called Odd. He was outgoing person. He was caring and honest. He loved to play jokes on everyone. When XANA was just about to throw one of has dark energy balls at me when Odd blocked it. He died to save me. I got angry, and I sealed XANA in a place where he couldn't get out. Two days later, we buried Odd. After everyone left, I promised Odd that I will find away to bring him back. That was ten years ago, but I'm keeping my promise to him. There isn't a day that I don't think about him. When we got right out of high school, a new evil took over the world. Now we are fighting the evil with the help of spears. What are spears? Spears are history of the person who died. I'm currently looking for Odd's spear. I learned that if I could find Odd's spear, there might be away to bring him back. That is why I'm on the Spears Hunters team. There is Ulrich. He is my brother. There is also Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy. They are my best friends. Yumi and Ulrich are boyfriend and girlfriend. Jeremy and Aelita are too. I'm the captain . We are called the Keepers of the Moonlight. Jeremy made the ship that allows us travel to different places. The ship is calling The Stars of the night. He finds the spears for us. In the beginning, there was only us who hunted for spears, but now there is another group calls the Dark Hearts. They work for the new evil. Ulrich helps when we need his help. William and Sissy are married, and they have two kids. A boy and a girl named Josh and Amy. I still talk to them. Ulrich's and mine parents die just two years ago. They were on their way back home when another car hit them. They died there. Odd's parents died right after their son did. We still have all of our powers. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita still have their Lyoko powers. I sealed up the gate of Lyoko after Odd's death. Well I hear Jeremy calling for me. There must be a spear close."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the matter, Jeremy?" Laura asked Jeremy when she got to the bridge.

"There is spear in the cave down there." Jeremy said.

"Ok, we are on it! Aelita and Yumi, let's go! There is a spear down there."

"We are ready." Aelita said. Yumi stood behind her.

"Let's go!" Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"We never know what we will be battling. Sometimes the spears are easy to get while others we have to fight for them. We have to get the spear before the Dark Hearts do. Once you have the spear in your hands, you can use its power. Everyone has a power. It comes from their hearts. That is how the spear gets its power."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laura, look out!" Aelita yelled as a monster charged at the girls.

"I don't have time for this." Laura said. She jumped over the monster. Yumi threw her fans, and the monster fell to the ground.

"That was easy." Yumi said as she followed Laura. Laura stopped in of a spear.

"Here it is." Laura said as she picked it up.

"Thanks for finding it for us." Sassy, the leader of the Dark Hearts, said.

"I will never give it to you." Laura said. The spear started to glow, and Laura transformed. She wore leather pant with a leather half shirt. She had a sword. Her guns disappeared.

"Let's go!" Alex said. He turned to exit the cave.

"You are a baby! Do I have to do everything? Dark Heart Dance!" Sassy yelled.

"Cosmos Moon attack!" Laura yelled. She hit Sassy in the chest.

"Keep the spear." Sassy said as she began to run.

"That's was cool." Yumi said.

"Let's head back to the ship so Jeremy can find out whose spear this is." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This spear belongs to a young woman. She must had die at an early age." Jeremy said.

"So what is the power?" Yumi asked.

"It has the power of the earth." Jeremy said.

"Still, you should have seen Laura. She wore leather." Aelita said.

"I wish I could see that." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich!" Laura said.

"It would be cool." Ulrich said.

"Whatever" Laura said.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Jeremy said.

"Ok" Everyone said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"Jeremy watches over us. Ever since Odd's death, everyone watches over me. I still miss Odd, but I know that I'm getting close to his spear. I know that. Wherever it is, I will get it, and I will bring him back. I promise that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this story as much I am writing it. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 2- Memories

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"It hurt me to see my sister like this. She puts on a fake smile and tells everyone that she is ok, but really, she is still hurting inside. I found out that she is over the summer before we entered 10th grade. I can remember when Laura first met Odd. It was in 10th grade. We went outside to play soccer. Laura made a goal. We all went up to her. I notice that Odd couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was great out on the field. After the game, William showed up. I saw Odd wanted William to leave. When William finally left, Laura asked so many questions about everything. When we found out that Laura was the Gate Keeper, I knew that she was really special. When Odd and Laura was attacked in the park by Kadic, I thought I would have lost my sister forever to XANA, but she saved Odd and herself. When we found out that Odd asked her out, I was happy for her. Finally she could be a normal girl, but XANA had different plans. First he tried to kiss my sister because he was in love with our grandma who died before we got the chance to meet her. Odd pushed XANA out of the way. When XANA got up, he tried to hit Odd, but Laura pushed Odd out of the way. Odd helped her up. She has a scar from it. Laura told us close our eyes. That is when we found our powers were inside us. All of us change into our Lyoko forms. Right after we change, XANA started to fire a dark energy ball at Laura. I knew that I wouldn't make it in time to save, but Odd saved her. He got hit in the chest. He fell into Laura's waiting arms. Laura begged for Odd to be ok, but she knew that he was slipping into the other world. Odd died in her arms. It hurt me when he died. He was not just a best friend; he was a brother, and an angel to my sister. He saved his true love. When Laura sealed XANA up, she knew that wouldn't bring him back. When we buried him two days later, Laura stayed behind. She promised him that she will find to bring him back. When we helped Odd's parents pack up all Odd's things, they gave me a box to give to Laura. Inside that box were a few pictures of the gang, her and Odd, and a few of Odd's things. Inside another box that was carefully tucked away, Laura found a locket. On the back of the locket, it was engraved: "I will always love you, Laura. Love, Odd" We knew that means a lot to Laura. She wears all the time. Well, I better go check on Laura."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How any of you have seen Laura?" Ulrich asked as he walked on to the bridge.

"Did you check her room?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, and she wasn't there." Ulrich replied.

"Then you know where she is. She is on the deck. Ask her if she wants stop at the next town." Jeremy said.

"Thanks" Ulrich said before he left the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"Laura spends her free time up on the deck that is outside. I'm just glad that this ship could fly. She always loves being high up in the air. If no one can find her in the bridge or her room, they could find her on the deck. Once in a while, I would find her crying. I promise Odd that I will always protect, and I will always keep my promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laura, are you out here?" Ulrich called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V

"I heard Ulrich calling for me. Right now, I just wanted to be alone. I know he is trying his hardest to cheer me up, but I don't want to be cheer up. I know that everyone tries to hide their feelings from me, but I don't care. My heart is frozen thanks to XANA. I also found out that our grandma was a high priestess, so that means that I'm a priestess too. I can summon the spirits to the far place. I also can control water, fire, earth, and wind. I would miss Odd so much that I begin to cry sometime and I don't even notice that I'm crying. When Odd's parents gave me some of Odd's stuff, I was glad. When I opened the box, I found a few pictures of the gang, of us together, a teddy bear, a few poems that Odd tried to write to me, and a few clothes that he was going to give to me. As I kept looking through the box, I found a small box carefully tucked away. When I opened the small box, I found a locket and a note. The note was address to me. It said that he will always love me, and the reason why he bought the locket for it to bring me good luck. I always wonder why he didn't give it to me soon, but I have a good guess that he was waiting for the right time to give it to me, but that time never came. I miss him so much. I saw Ulrich running up to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you answer me?" Ulrich asked.

"I didn't even hear you calling for me."

"Jeremy wants to know if we should stop at the next town."

"Tell him yes. There are a few things I need to get."

"Ok, I will be back." Ulrich said as he began to jog off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I know how much everyone loves me. Plus I know the next town will be Kadic. That's where our old school is. I can't wait to see Odd's grave again. It has been too long since I have been there. I just can't wait to see Odd again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Well I got to go before a huge thunderstorm moves in. I hope you enjoying the story as much I am writing it. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	3. Chapter 3 The Stranger

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 3- The Stranger and The White Spear

Laura's P.O.V.

"As we came into the little town of Kadic, I was surprise that how well it is doing. Ever since the new evil took over, everybody's life was turned upside down. No one really knows why the evil wanted to take over the world, but one thing I do know; he is going to pay for all the trouble it cause. As I walk down the streets, I can remember where all the shops were, but now they are gone. In their places are little booths where people sell their stuff to make money. I got off the ship after Jeremy landed it. I waited for the others to come. When they finally showed up, they asked me what I wanted to do. I told them to get the stuff that we need while I go walk around. As they left, I headed to our old school, Kadic. Kadic seems so much small since we graduated. As I started to enter the old building, I heard someone saying something, so I turn around to see Mr. Delmas running up to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you can't go in there. It is falling apart." Mr. Delmas said as he came up to Laura.

"I know it is falling apart. I went to school here." Laura said as she looked at the old school.

"Laura, is that really you?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes it is, Mr. Delmas."

"I haven't seen you since your parents bury. How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine. Everyone is doing great. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok."

"That's good. How is Jim?"

"Jim died about a year ago."

"What did he die from?"

"He had a heart attack, and he died in his sleep."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. How are Sissy and William?"

"They are doing great. The kids are growing like weeds."

"That is great."

"Laura, I have one thing to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Can you sing one more time? For old times?"

"I would love to. When do you want me to sing?"

"Tonight, can you sing the song at homecoming?"

"Ok, meet me by my ship. It is by the park. Which song?"

"Listen to Your heart. I love that song."

"Ok, I will. I got to get going, but come about six, and I will sing it. It is good to see you again."

"Tell the others that I say hi to them."

"Ok, I will. Bye Mr. Delmas." Laura said as she began to walk away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I haven't sung Listen to Your Heart since the homecoming game that was before Odd's death. As I walk to the market, I see Herve and Nick. They work for the evil. I was hoping they wouldn't see me, but they did. One thing that I know that the others don't know about the evil, it is XANA's brother. I haven't told them yet. Herve and started to walk up to me. I know that I got to lose them. The evil found out that I'm the one sealed up XANA again. The evil wants me to free his brother. I started to run. I ran down different streets of the market. Herve got in front of me some how, and Nick was behind me. They came closer to me. All a sudden, a person in cloak jumped down from a roof of an old building. Herve attacked him. The person fought back with skill. As I fought with Nick, the stranger had Herve tie up. I had Nick lying on the ground. The stranger turned to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you, and why did you help me?" Laura asked.

"Something told me that I should help you." Della said as he removed his cloak. Laura couldn't believe her eyes. The stranger looked like Odd.

"Well, thanks for your help. By the way, I'm Laura."

"I'm Della."

"So, do you live around here?"

"I live where ever I can."

"Do you have family here?"

"No, I don't remember. One day, I woke up. All I know that is my middle name is Della. I don't remember my first name or my last."

"Well, if you like, you can join my friends, my brother, and I."

"Ok"

"Then I will also help you get your memories back."

"That will be great."

"Laura, are you ok?" Ulrich asked as he ran up to the two.

"I'm fine thanks to him." Laura replied.

"Thank you for saving my sister. She means a lot to me." Ulrich said.

"No problem. Something told me help her." The stranger said.

"My name is Ulrich." Ulrich said.

"My name is Della." The stranger said as he shook Ulrich's hand.

"I asked him to join us." Laura said.

"Is that save?" Ulrich asked.

"He did save my life, Ulrich. He has no memories, so he is coming with us." Laura said.

"Ok, you win, sis." Ulrich said.

"Can you show back to the ship for me? I got to go see Odd's grave. Oh, by the way, I'm singing tonight before we leave. I ran into Mr. Delmas, and he asked me to sing." Laura said.

"Are you sure you want to sing?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm sure. I will meet you at the ship once I'm done. Della, my brother will show you around." Laura said.

"Ok" Della said.

"Come with me." Ulrich said as he began to walk off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"Della's voice sound so much like Odd's. As I ran to Odd's grave, I felt peaceful. I walked the rolls of graves until I came to my parents' graves. I found some flowers on my way up here. I stopped in front of my parents' graves. I haven't seen their graves since the day when we bury them. I kneeled down, and I putted flowers around each of their graves."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mom and Dad, How are you doing? I'm sorry that Ulrich and I didn't visit you sooner. We got busy find spears like you told me, Mom. Ulrich is doing well, and I'm doing great. We both miss you two, but we know that you are having fun. Well I got to go. I still have to go to see Odd, but I will try to stop and see you two more." Laura said as she stood up. She brushed the dirt off her knees. She turned to walk to Odd's grave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I miss my mom and dad everyday. I think there isn't a day Ulrich doesn't think about them and Odd. I can tell he misses Odd as much as I do, but he can't bring it up. He knows that I'm still hurting. I found Odd's grave in no time. As I got there, I saw some flowers on it already. I know that the others had put flowers on his grave. They miss him too. I kneel down. I putted the flowers on his grave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry that I haven't visited you sooner, Odd, but it has been crazy. I'm trying to find your spear, so you can come back. I miss you so much. I want to thank you for the locket that was in you things that your mother gave me. I wear it all the time. Today, I met a person who looked like you, but I knew he wasn't you. His name is Della. It is the same as your middle name. He doesn't have any memories, so I asked him to join us. I love you so much that sometimes I want to be with you, but I know that I can't. I made you a promise, and I'm keeping it. I got to go, but I will try to visit you more often. Did you know that it has been ten years to today that I sealed XANA, and I lost you? I can't believe it, but the good news is that I'm sure that we are getting closer to your spear. Well, I still have to sing tonight. I ran into Mr. Delmas, and he wanted me to sing one last time, so I said yes. I love you, and one of these days, we will be together again." Laura said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. She started to the ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura was getting ready to sing. A crowd started to form outside the ship.

"Laura, there is a crowd outside." Jeremy said.

"I know. They are waiting for me to sing."

"Are you sure that you want to sing again?"

"It is a special day. It is the day when I sealed XANA and lost Odd, so I doing it."

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks Jeremy."

"No problem"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura walked out on to deck. She held a microphone.

"Are you all ready?" Laura said into the microphone.

"Yes" The crowd yelled.

"This song was requested by Mr. Delmas who asked me to sing once more time. It is called Listen to Your Heart by DHT. I hope you enjoy it." Laura said. The music started to play, and Laura began to sing.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**

**you've built a love but that love falls apart**

**your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

**listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

**the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**

**they're swept away and nothing is what is seems**

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

**listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**and there are voices**

**that want to be heard**

**so much to mention**

**but you can't find the words**

**the scent of magic**

**the beauty that's been**

**when love was wilder than the wind**

**listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**Listen to your heart...mm..mmm**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

During the song, a white light formed around Laura. A white spear came from the sky. When Laura was done singing, the crowd went wild. In front of Laura, the spear sat.

"ENCORE, ENCORE!" They yelled.

"Ok, maybe one more song." Laura said.

"ENCORE, ENCORE!" The crowd yelled.

"This one is call Breakaway from Kelly Clarkson." Laura said. Music started to play again.

**Grew up in a small town,**

**And when the rain would fall down,**

**I'd just stare out my window.**

**Dreaming of what could be,**

**And if I'd end up happy,**

**I would pray.**

**Try not to reach out,**

**But when I tried to speak out,**

**Felt like no-one could hear me.**

**Wanted to belong here,**

**But something felt so wrong here.**

**So I'd pray,**

**I could break away.**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun,**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love.**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze,**

**Sleep under a palm tree,**

**Feel the rush of the ocean,**

**Get onboard a fast train,**

**Travel on a jetplane,**

**Faraway, and break away.**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun,**

**I won't forget all the ones that I love.**

**I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Buildings with a 100 floors,**

**Swinging aroundrevolving doors,**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.**

**But I gotta keep moving on moving on,**

**Fly away, break away.**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,**

**Tho its not easy to tell you goodbye.**

**Gotta take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun,**

**But I won't forget the place I come from.**

**I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Break away, break away**

When Laura was done singing, the music stopped.

"Thank for being great crowd. I must go now. I hope to sing to you again." Laura said as she grabbed the white spear and headed into the ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were great out there, Laura." Yumi said.

"Thanks" Laura replied.

"I didn't know that you can sing." Della said.

"I sing when I want to. I haven't sung since homecoming in 10th grade." Laura said.

"What do you have there, sis?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. During Listen to Your Heart, a white surround me, and this spear sat in front off me." Laura said.

"I will start finding out whose spear belongs to. In the meantime, you better get some sleep." Jeremy said.

"Ok" Everyone said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"It felt great to sing again. I didn't realized how much I missed it. I knew that Mr. Delmas loved to hear Listen to Your heart, so I had a special CD made for him. I gave it to him after the show. Ulrich and the others had let him come on to the ship. I gave him the CD. It was great to see him smile. I hated to say goodbye once again to Odd, but I need to find more on the white spear and Della. Something about him seems weird to me. He looks like Odd, but Della doesn't know his first name or his last. There is something strange about him. I just have a funny feeling."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note; I don't own Listen to Your Heart by DHT or Breakaway from Kelly Clarkson. Who is this boy, and why does he look like Odd? Why can he only remember his middle name? Email me with your guess. I want to give those who reviewed. Thanks again. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	4. Chapter 4 Starting to Remember the Past

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 4- Starting to Remember the Past

Laura's P.O.V.

"It has been two weeks since we met Della. We got five more spears, but none of them were Odd's. Jeremy hasn't found any information on the while spear, but he tells me that he is getting closer. Some of Della's memories came back to him. He is making improvement. I'm glad for that. Everyday, Della starts sounding more like Odd. It hurts me. He still doesn't know anything about Odd. Ulrich and the others help him the best of they can. I hear a knock on my door."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on, I'm coming." Laura said. Laura went to open the door. Jeremy waited out in the hallway.

"I found something about the white spear. Come with me." Jeremy said as he grabs Laura's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I don't know what is so important that Jeremy needs to grab my hand. I didn't even get the chance to shut my bedroom door. I can tell everyone is still asleep. They need the sleep. I don't know if Jeremy knows that he is holding my hand. He leads me to the bridge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a seat. This is interesting. I did some research on the white spear, and I found out that the white spear is the memories of the battle of XANA." Jeremy said as he let go my hand.

"You mean it belongs to someone who battle XANA?" Laura asked.

"Yes, and it looks like it might be Odd's, but I can't sure it until I learn more about it. Did it help you any?"

"Yes, it did. If it is Odd's spear, is there any way to bring him back?"

"I don't know. I think this spear is only carrying memories of the person. What I mean is that when a person dies, their spear is a crystal blue, but this one is white. That means it only holds memories of someone who isn't dead, but that person doesn't who he or she is. For all we know, it could be XANA's."

"I don't think it is XANA's. I think it could be Della's memories that he says he had lost, but how would he know about XANA? It doesn't make sense."

"If it was Della's like you say, then why do the memories have to do with XANA?"

"I don't know. Jeremy, thanks for telling me all this."

"I thought you might want to know what I had found."

"You are a great friend. You have helped me out all these years, and I want to thank you for that."

"Hey, I couldn't let you have all the fun. Plus, we are a team. I also promise Odd that I will keep an eye on you. When he died, I knew that you would go through a hard time."

"All of you helped me out during Odd's death."

"I remember you were a wreck. Sometimes, I could hear you crying in your room before I come get you for class. I knew that you were in so much pain, and Ulrich didn't know how to help you. I moved next to Ulrich's room to help him out. When you got so sick, we thought we were going to lose you."

"I remember that. You all talk to me when I was in coma. I heard all of yours voices. I also heard Odd's voice. He told me to get better, and he was the one who told me about the spears."

"When you pulled through, I knew that you had help from Odd. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I see him. I know that he wants me to watch over you. When I was alone with him, he couldn't stop talking about you. You were his angel. He loved you with all his heart."

"I love him with all my heart too."

"Laura, he wants you to be happy. I know that wherever he is, he is trying to come back to us."

"Thanks Jeremy."

"No problem. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Ok, see you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Laura."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"As I walked back to my room, I thought what Jeremy said. If Della is ready Odd, it wouldn't make sense. I watch them buried Odd. Unless Odd wasn't in the coffin, but I don't think Odd would be alive. I held him when he died. I don't know anymore. I might be going crazy. I finally made it back to my room. I shut the door behind me, and I slipped under my covers. I was still trying to take everything in. Soon, I feel into a deep sleep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laura never sleeps this late. Is she ok?" Ulrich asked. It was 10:00 am.

"She was up pretty late. Plus, she needs the sleep." Yumi said.

"With all the spears that we have been getting, she has been busy. She has been fighting with Sassy, Alex, and Larry. They are getting stronger." Aelita said.

"I know they are. Laura looked like she was beat after every battle." Jeremy said.

"I hope she get up soon. I need to talk to her." Della said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"I had a funny feeling that something went wrong with Laura. She is usually up before all of us. Maybe she is coming down with something? I better check on her. When I came to her room, I hear music. I knocked on the door. I heard something inside."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laura, are you awake?" Ulrich said as he knocks on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. Laura was dress, but she looked like she was crying.

"I'm sorry that I not out there. Is there a spear near by?" Laura said wiping her tears away.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happen. I was just thinking about some stuff. You don't have to worry about nothing."

"Laura, come one and tell me. I'm your brother."

"It is nothing, Ulrich. I'm ok."

"It is important. Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Yes, you were. Tell me what is the matter?"

"IT ISN'T IMPORTANT!" Laura yelled at Ulrich.

"YES, IT IS. THEN WHY WERE YOU CRYING?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO, I WON'T UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WORNG!"

"IT IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"

"IT IS TOO!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"LIKE I SAID, I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE PROMBLEM IS!"

"ULRICH, if she doesn't want to talk about it right now, she doesn't have too. She needs to be alone." Yumi said as she stood in front of the doorway.

"You are taking her side." Ulrich said to Yumi.

"Ulrich, I'm not taking sides, but the way all the shouting is going, Laura is upset. If she doesn't want to talk about, don't force her too. Didn't you tell me to give them space if they needed it? Right now she needs space." Yumi said.

"I'm sorry Laura. I forgot that you need some space once in awhile. When you are ready to talk about it, I will be ready to talk to you." Ulrich said.

"Thanks Ulrich." Laura said. Yumi stepped out of the way. Laura ran past Ulrich and Yumi.

"Give her a few hours, and she will talk to you." Yumi said as she putted her hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"You are right, Yumi."

"I know, Ulrich."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I didn't mean to yell at Ulrich, but he made me so mad. I know that he was trying to help, but what Jeremy said that we have Odd's memories, and Odd might be alive is the hard on me. It is raining, I'm out on the deck, but I don't care. I hope for Odd to be alive."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della walked up to Laura. In his arms, he was carrying a jacket. He saw Laura dripping wet. He draped the jacket over Laura's shoulders. Laura turned to face him.

"I thought you might be cold."

"Thanks, I need this."

"So what were you two yelling about?"

"I'm sorry for that. Sometimes Ulrich makes me angry."

"So what the matter?"

"I was just thinking about my boyfriend who died saving me. I could save myself, but I frozen. It felt like my feet wouldn't move.'

"Laura, I don't know how to tell you this, but I can now remember some stuff."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember two boys that look like Ulrich and Jeremy, and two girls who looked like Yumi and Aelita, but the most memory that I have is a girl that had a scepter. She was the sister of the boy who looked like Ulrich. I can remember some things about the girl. She looked just like you do, but she wore a long shirk and a half top shirt. She was cute. I also remember a dark shadow that was pain. I also remember my last name. It is Robbia." Laura looked him in disbelieve.

"You remember all that?"

"Yeah, I can see faces, but I can't put the name with the face."

"Come with me. I might have something that might help you." Della followed Laura to her room. She went into her closet and brought out a box.

"What is in there?"

"A few things." Laura pulled out a picture of the group.

"These are the ones that I remember." Della pointed at a person, and Laura told him who that that person was. Della pulled out a picture of Laura and Odd. He couldn't believe his eyes. The boy in the picture looked lot like him.

"Let me have that picture." Laura said as she tried to grab it from Della.

"I think I know that girl. Who is she?"

"That is me and Odd."

"Who was Odd?"

"Odd was my boyfriend. His name was Odd Della Robbia, but everyone called him Odd."

"What happen to him?"

"He died saving me during a battle."

"What kind of battle?"

"There was a person named XANA. He lived in a place called Lyoko. He was sealed there by my grandma. A few years later, a guy named Franz Hopped found Lyoko. He was being chase by the government that he sent his daughter and himself into Lyoko. XANA stole Aelita's memories, so she didn't know anything about her being human. A few more years later, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd found the old factory, and they started up Lyoko again. They fought with XANA until I came. Over the summer before I entered 10th grade at Kadic, I found out that I had a brother. Later, at homecoming, I sung the songs Can't fight the moonlight and Listen to Your Heart."

"You and Aelita were on a platform that was on a float."

"Yes, we were on the float. After homecoming, I met my mom for the first time. Then XANA attacked. He kept his attack up for three days. Then on the fourth day, he stopped. Odd wanted to ask me something, so I went to walk with him. That day I won't forget. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. Right after that, we were attacked by XANA's shadows. They wanted Odd to bring me out, but it didn't work. Odd tried to fight them, but he got knocked out. I ran up to Odd, and I held him in my arms. I told them to leave me alone, and there was a white light that surround us. Two weeks later, Odd woke me up. My mom told me more about my grandma. The next day, I was deep in thought when Odd picked me up. I explained everything that my mom told me. We didn't see William behind us until it was too late. He hit Odd on the back of the head, and he took me to the gate. He wanted me to open the gate so his father, XANA, can get out, but I talk him out of it. When the other came to save me, they were just about to hurt William, but I told them don't do it. They didn't. Then the seal on gate fell off, and XANA got free. Once XANA was free, the first he tried to do was to kiss me, but Odd pushed him out of the way. XANA got up, and he threw a dark energy ball to Odd, but I pushed Odd out of the way. I was hit in the chest. That is why I have the scar. I only have half it covered. Odd help me up. I told everyone to look inside of themselves to unlock their powers. They all transformed. XANA got angry, and he said that if he can't have me, no one can. He threw an energy ball at me. I waited for it to hit me, but when I opened my eyes, I found Odd had blocked it. It hit him in the chest. I He fell into my arms. I could see where XANA had hit him. XANA had hit Odd in the chest right where the heart is. I begged for Odd not to leave me, but I knew that he was slipping away. When he died in my arms, XANA jokes around. That made me angry. I transformed. I grew wings, and my scepter grew longer. When I was done transforming, I was wearing a half shirt with a short shirk. XANA got scare. I locked him up in a place where he couldn't cause anymore trouble. I knew that wouldn't bring Odd back. Two days later, we buried Odd. I promised Odd that I will find a way to bring him back."

"WOW! That is a lot to carry on your shoulders. How do you mange to do it?"

"I had help from Ulrich, and my friends."

"Laura, we need you to come to the bridge ASAP." Ulrich's voice came over the load speaker.

"Well, let's go." Laura said as she began to walk out of her room. Della followed behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the problem?" Laura asked as soon as she got on the bridge.

"Some one is attacking us." Aelita said.

"Did you find out who is attacking us?" Laura asked.

"It is a ship called the dark hornets." Yumi said.

"Isn't that Herve's and Nick's ship?" Jeremy asked.

"Get them on speak now." Laura said.

"Here they are." Aelita said. A screen appeared. Herve was on it.

"Well, hello Laura, what the honor to see you." Herve said.

"What do you want?" Laura asked.

"We want you, and we won't stop until we have you." Herve said.

"Fine, if you want me, come and get me." Laura said.

"Stop your ship, and we will. We won't stop shooting until we have you." Herve said.

"Jeremy, do you still have that virus?" Laura whispered.

"Yes, I do. Why do you want to know?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you want to test it out?"

"Yes, I do."

"This is the chance."

Ok, I get it. I'm starting up the program now. It works." Jeremy said.

"What did you do?" Herve asked.

"It is pay back." Laura said.

"This isn't over yet." Herve yelled before his screen disappeared. Everybody jumped up and down. Laura turned to look at Della, but she found him on the floor. She ran up to him.

"I need help." Laura said.

"What is the matter?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. I just found him like this. Let's get him to him to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V

"More Della remembers, more I starting to believe that Jeremy might be right about Odd might be alive. Della might be Odd. I don't know. I watch Odd die, and I watch them buried Odd. I don't know. I hope Della is ok."

(Author's Note: I want to thank those who reviewed. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	5. Chapter 5 The Fake Odd

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 5- The Fake Odd, and Listen to Your Heart

Laura's P.O.V.

"It has been two days when Della told me that he remembered a few things. I don't know why he passed out. Maybe he was tired. I don't know. What bugs me the most is that he knows that Aelita and I sung at homecoming. Maybe he is Odd, or Odd's memories got transferred into Della's mind, but why Della told me that his last name is Robbia? It doesn't make sense. I notice that I didn't eat anything since yesterday afternoon, and it is already two in the afternoon. As I headed down to the kitchen, I ran into Ulrich."

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"I haven't talked to Laura since our fight that happen yesterday. I could tell she was headed to the kitchen, so I asked if she would like me to fix her something. I know she is hurting still. She told me yes that it is ok for me to fix her something. I can tell she is loosing weight. I hate to see my sister like this. I fixed her ramen, a ham sandwich, and a glass of milk. She ate the ramen and the sandwich. I'm glad that she was hungry. She took a drink of her milk before she started to talk to me."

"Ulrich, I want to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't get enough sleep."

"It is ok. I shouldn't have try to push you tell me what was wrong."

"The reason I was crying was because Della looks like and sounds like Odd. Jeremy told me that when a person dies, his or her memories are in a crystal blue spear, but the spear that showed up is white. That means the person's memories are inside there, and the person is alive, but the person remembers nothing about themselves. That is what Jeremy told me."

"Why didn't he tell us yet?"

"I think he was waiting until he got more information." Aelita's voice came on the load speaker.

"Laura, we need you ASAP! Hurry!" Aelita sounded like she was scare.

"Let's go." Laura said.

Laura's P.O.V.

"Aelita sounded like she was scared. As Ulrich and I ran to the bridge, I got a weird feeling. It was a something is wrong feeling. Ulrich and I made it on to the bridge. On the screen, Herve was sitting there."

"Nice that you can join us, Laura. How have you been?" Herve asked in an evil laugh.

"What do you want?" Laura said coldly.

"I found someone who was looking for. I will give him to you if you come with me." Herve said.

"Who do you have?" Laura asked. Nick brought up a person who they dressed to look like Odd. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"I found him in the water. I know he was Odd because all he could talk about was you. I told him that I will take him to you. So, what do you say?" Herve asked.

"Meet me at the deck. I want to see him closer." Laura said.

"Ok" Herve said as the screen went off.

"Are you going really do it?" Aelita asked.

"I just want to see if he is really Odd. If he isn't, then I won't go with them, but if he is, then I have to trade them something." Laura said.

"We will go with you." Ulrich said.

"Ok" Laura said.

Laura's P.O.V.

"I don't know that was Odd I was seeing or Herve and Nick is playing a trick on me, but if it is Odd, I hope he remembers me. Maybe all my searching will stop then. I can't wait. I'm on the deck waiting on Herve and Nick to come with the others behind me. I see Herve walking first with Odd. Nick was behind them. My heart jumped for joy. I had tears running down my face. As they got closer, Ulrich and the others got closer to me."

"I want to see Odd." Laura demanded.

"Here he is." Herve said as he pulled on the rope to the person. The person stepped forward. He looked just like Odd. Laura walked up to the person.

"Laura, please help me." The fake Odd said.

"If you want Odd, you will have to come with us." Herve said.

"Laura, don't do it. It must be a trap." Ulrich said.

"This is Odd. I know it." Laura said with tears running down her face.

"So, what do you say? Are you going to surrender to me?" Herve said.

"I surrender." Laura said sadly.

"DON'T DO IT!" Della yelled. Everyone on looked at him.

"Who are you?" Herve asked.

"That isn't Odd at all. It is a fake." Della said as he walked up to Laura.

"I know that is Odd." Laura said as Della putted his hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Listen to your heart, Laura. It will tell you the truth." Della said. Laura closed her eyes. Something in her heart that Della was right. Laura's heart told her that the person was not Odd.

"You were lying to me, Herve. He is not Odd. He is a fake. I know because I listen to my heart." Laura said proudly. Herve backed away from Laura. He was scared.

"You will pay for that." Herve said as he pulled a gun out. He pointed the gun at Della. Herve pulled the trigger. Laura transformed into her Gate Keeper form. Laura's scepter blocked the bullet from hitting Della.

"Herve, how could you do that? I'm not in the mood for this. You are going to pay for that. ICE STORM!" Laura yelled. Ice build around Herve, the fake Odd, and Nick. They disappeared in a seal. Della couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was the girl who was in his dreams. Della came up to Laura.

"I know you. You are in my dreams." Della said.

"It is time for you to know who you really are." Laura said, but her voice was different.

"Laura, is that you?" Ulrich asked.

"Laura is in here. She is letting me use her body. My name is Serena, and I was the guardian of Odd's mother. She was a warrior. Odd's mother was suppose to watch Laura, but she had two sons. Laura's and Ulrich's mother and Odd's mother thought it will be a good idea that Odd and Laura should be together. Odd's powers are very strong. His power is friendship, and Laura's power is love and light. That is how she could help people turn from bad to good. That is what happens to William, but now her power of light is going out, but you all can help." Serena said.

"How can we help?" Yumi asked.

"First, Laura knows that you will be always be by her, but sometimes, when she alone, she started to feel like she is the only one. Della, you are Odd." Serena said.

"How can I be Odd? Laura said that he died saving her." Della said.

"When Laura sealed XANA away, since you were by the gate, Laura's love brought you back. Can someone bring me the white spear please?" Serena said. Jeremy ran in and a few minutes, he came out holding the white spear. He putted down in front of Serena.

"Why do you need the white spear?" Aelita asked.

"I was the one who sent to Laura. I knew that she would meet Della. I knew she would keep it save. It contains more than just Odd's memories; it contains all of your powers. When you were born, the guardians knew that you can't handle all of your powers at once, so they broke them up until it is time to give them back to you. Now it is the time. Laura was also protecting these until the true evil came." Serena said.

"So this whole time, Laura wasn't just protecting the white spear too. This spear contains the rest of our powers." Jeremy said.

"Yes, it is. Laura knew about all of your powers before you did. When she lost Odd, all her faith was lost. Now it is your turn to bring it back to her. Della, your memories will also be brought to you. When Laura was searching for Odd's spear, she allowed a place that Odd's memories to come back. When you all buried Odd, he wasn't in the coffin, he was alive, but he didn't remember too much about the battle with XANA." Serena said.

"Then whose body that we buried?" Ulrich asked.

"It was a boy that was dead. He was Odd's twin. Odd's brother gave up his life for Odd. He knew that Laura loves Odd, so he gave up his life." Serena said.

"I didn't know that he had a brother. What was Odd's brother's name?" Yumi asked.

"It was Della Odd Robbia. Odd didn't know that he had a twin brother. That is why the true Della died for his brother. He watched Odd fall for Laura, so he thought as a gift to Odd, he would take his place." Serena said.

"Is that the reason why all I remembered was Della?" Della asked.

"Yes, you real name is Odd. All of you please close your eyes." Serena said. Everyone did what Serena told them to do. A light from the white spear went all of them. Odd's memories went into Della's mind.

"I remember now. I'm Odd Della Robbia. I love Laura. XANA wanted Laura to marry him. I jumped in front of her to save her. I remember that I was somewhere between Earth and another place." Odd said.

"You were between Earth and Lyoko. Laura's love was strong enough to pull you back to Earth."

"I remember now. I saw Laura crying at the grave. I wanted to go over to talk to her, but there was something that held me back."

"That thing held that held you back were me. I was waiting for the right time to give you your memories and to bring you back to Laura."

"Why didn't you do it soon?"

"Odd, the evil will try to break you two up. He is the true evil. XANA was a piece of cake to him. He is XANA's younger brother. He won't stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. The reason why he wants Laura is because of her powers. She is the strongest power to destroy him."

"Does Laura know about all of this?"

"Yes, she does now. She knew some of this, but she didn't know all of it. Since I'm here, she can hear everything. Now she knows everything. Odd, you are the only one who can bring her faith back. I can't help anymore. You turned out like your mother. Now I'm free. Please take care of Laura and yourself."

"Thanks Serena for helping me to remember."

"It wasn't me who helped you, it was Laura. Now I must leave you all now." Serena said before a white light surround Odd and the gang.

The gang woke up to see Odd holding Laura.

"Laura, please wake up. I have all my memories back. I'm Odd Della Robbia. I'm your boyfriend." Odd begged. Laura opened her eyes slowly. By now, the gang had surrounded Laura and Odd.

"Odd, is that really you?" Laura said weakly.

"Yes, it is me. I'm really back. Thanks to you. You made it possible. I love you." Odd said as he brought Laura up to him.

"I can't believe that you are back. Do you know how long I have been looking for you?"

"Forever we looked for you. Laura never gave up hope." Ulrich said as he putted hi hand on Odd's shoulder.

"Odd, does means that we can stop looking for your spear?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, it does, but we still have spears that we need to protect." Laura said as she tried to get up, but she was too weak. She began to close her eyes again. Odd shook her a little.

"Please be ok." Odd begged. Laura closed her eyes all the way.

"She needs rest, Odd. She used a lot of her energy. Sometimes, she wouldn't sleep or eat for days." Yumi said sadly.

"You mean she was hurting herself?" Odd asked.

"When you put it that way, then yes she was, but we watched her best we could." Jeremy said.

"I want to thanks you all for helping me getting all my memories back and for watching over Laura. I'm glad to be back. Everything is going to be ok now." Odd said.

Laura's P.O.V.

"Who knew that Della was really Odd? I sure didn't know that Odd was with me until now. I had a funny feeling that Della was Odd, but I wasn't sure. I'm happy that he is back. I couldn't believe that Odd had a brother, but there is one thing that still bugs me? Why the evil is after me? I know that I have a lot of power, but what is the real reason the evil wants me?"

Laura slept for a week. When she woke up, Odd was sitting next to Laura's bed. The others were getting more spears. Laura looked at Odd and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Odd said as he looked at Laura.

"Better because now you are back. I missed you so much. I never stop looking for you."

"I know that you didn't, and I want to thank you for that, even when I couldn't remember you. You helped me in so many ways. I truly love you."

"Odd, something told me that you weren't who you said you were. I had a funny feeling that you were closer to me than I knew. You are the only one that I love."

"When you sung Listen to Your Heart again, I remember hearing it before. Then when you were showing me the pictures, I had a memory of you and Aelita singing at homecoming. I'm just glad I'm back."

"I'm too. You are my true love. Nothing would break us. I have only one thing to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"When I was sick in the hospital, I thought I heard you speaking to me. Was it you?"

"Yes, it was. When I found out you were in the hospital, I knew that I couldn't let you die."

"You were the one who told me about the spears?"

"No, I didn't."

"That is strange."

"Don't worry about it. I love you, my angel." Odd said as he leaned down to kiss Laura.

"I love you too." Laura said before her lips met with Odd's.

It has been three weeks since everything happen. Laura was stronger. Odd and Laura spent their free time out on the deck. One day, when Odd and Laura was out on the deck, a dark cloud formed over the ship. A voice started to speak.

"Hold on her for now, but soon she will be mine. I will get her, and there is nothing anyone can do about it." The voice said laughing before the cloud disappeared.

"I won't let him get you. I promise." Odd said as he wrapped his arms around Laura's shoulders.

Deep in a dark place, Herve and Nick woke up after being sealed in ice by Laura. Herve looked around.

"I will bring you back to Earth if you help me." A voice said.

"Help you with what?" Herve asked.

"You bring me Laura, and you two can be on Earth. I will also free you from your debt that you owe to me." The voice said.

"Ok, we are in." Herve said.

"Here you go." The voice said. Herve and Nick found themselves back on their ship.

"We won't let you down." Herve said.

"If there is any trouble, use this power. Use it well." The voice said.

"Yes, we will." Herve said.

"What is it?" Nick asked as a watch formed around his wrist.

"It has some of my powers. It allows you to put anyone who comes close to you under your control, but it only work for five feet, so don't let Laura get away." The voice said before it disappeared.

"We will get her, and the other ones won't know what hit them." Herve said laughing an evil laugh.

In an old castle, a young man sat on his throne. His crystal ball sat in front of him. It showed a picture of Laura.

"Soon, my dear, your power won't just be just mine, but you will be too. With your power and mine, I can rule the Earth." The young man said laughing an evil laugh.

(Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this story as much I'm enjoying it. I want to give a special thanks for those who reviewed. Thank you all! PLEASE NO FLAMES!)


	6. Chapter 6 The Best Birthday Gift

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 6- The Best Birthday Gift

It has been a weeks since Laura woke up. She came out of the shower. She was dressed, and she headed to her room. She ran into Odd.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"I was heading back to my room."

"I have something that I want to give you."

"Ok"

"Let's put your things away first, and then I will give you it on the deck."

Laura and Odd putted Laura's stuff in her room. Laura found two dozen roses in a vase in her room.

"Do you know what today is?" Odd asked.

"No" Laura said.

"It's yours and Ulrich's birthday."

"I forgot. I don't have anything for Ulrich."

"Don't worry. I have something for you to give to Ulrich. Come with me." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's hand.

Laura's P.O.V.

"It feels good to have Odd back. I forgot today is Ulrich's and mine's birthday. I can't believe it. I'm glad that Odd remembered for me. I'm wondering what Odd has for me. He leads me up to the deck."

"Here we are." Odd said as he led Laura to the middle of the deck. He pulls out two boxes. He hands Laura one of them.

"What is this?" Laura asked.

"It is for Ulrich. It is pocket watch that he wanted when he was younger. I bought it a flea market when I was in 7th grade. Ever since I showed it to him, he wanted it because it has a flower from Japan craved into it. I'm letting you give it to him."

"Thanks Odd"

"No problem. Here is one of your gifts. You found the roses. That was one of your gifts." Odd said as he opened the second box. Inside the small box was a ring.

"I don't know what to say. It is perfect."

"Look inside of it." Odd said as Laura looked inside of the ring. It said: I will always love you, my Angel. Love you for now and forever, Odd.

"I love it!" Laura said as Odd putted it on Laura's ring finger.

"It's a promise ring. That means that I promise that I will never leave you again. It has our birthstones. I had it made when I first asked you Odd."

"I love it!"

"I knew you would."

"I love you, Odd."

"I love you, Laura. I promise I won't leave you this time."

"I know that you won't leave me." Laura said before she tried to kiss, but Jeremy's voice came on the load speaker.

"Laura and Odd, if you can hear me, let me know where you are." Jeremy said over the loud speaker.

"Hold on for one minute." Laura said to Odd. Laura walked up to a wall, and she pulled a cord.

"What is the cord for?" Odd asked.

"It is one way to let Jeremy know where everyone is at." Laura said. The door opened, and Jeremy stepped with Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich right behind him.

"Guess what ship is right on our tail?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know." Odd said.

"It is Herve's and Nick's." Jeremy said.

"How come their ship is behind us?" Odd asked.

"I thought Laura had sealed them away." Yumi said.

"Something must have freed them." Laura said.

"Are they still after Laura?" Ulrich asked. No one saw Herve and Nick standing behind Laura.

"Yes, we are still after her. Now give her to us." Herve said as he bushed a button on his watch. Odd started to bring Laura to Herve.

"What is going on?" Aelita asked.

"It is mind control. There is only one way to stop it. I'm sorry Odd, but this is for your own good." Laura said as she kicked Odd in the stomach. Odd snapped out of the control.

"Why did you do that?" Odd asked.

"You were under Herve's mind control." Laura said.

"You might have freed him, but you will come with us. Nick, go get her." Herve ordered. Nick grabbed Laura, and they fought. When they were only inches from the railing, Laura slipped, and she fell over the railing.

"LAURA!" Odd and the gang yelled at the same time as they ran to the railing. They couldn't find her.

"You are going to pay for that." Odd said angry.

"Let's go Nick." Herve said as they disappeared.

It has been an hour since the gang and Odd saw Laura go over the railing. It was raining, so everyone was wet. Odd was on his knees crying and begging for Laura.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to fall?" Odd asked.

"Odd, there was nothing for us to do. It is Herve's and Nick's fault that we lost Laura.

"They are going to pay for that." Odd said.

"It is going to be ok." Ulrich said as he putted a hand on Odd shoulder.

'How is to going be ok? I love her, and now she is gone. She was taken from me." Odd said crying.

"She was just more than a friend. She was the Gate Keeper, a priestess, and an angel." Jeremy said sadly.

"Let me know when everyone is done crying." Laura said. She was wet from the rain. Everyone turned around.

"LAURA!" They all said at once. Odd had Laura in his arms in no time.

"Please don't leave again." Odd said.

"Odd, I told you. I will never leave you." Laura said before she kissed Odd.

"How did you make back up here?" Ulrich asked.

"Since I am a priestess, I can summon dragons to help me. That is how I came back." Laura said.

"I'm just glad you are back." Odd said as he hugged Laura.

"Let's head in before we get sick." Yumi said.

"Come on Laura." Aelita said. She led Laura to the bridge.

"What do you want to show me?"

"Hurry up."

"Ok, here we are, Aelita. Now what?" Laura asked.

"Close your eyes." Aelita said. Laura did. Aelita opened the door, and she led Laura onto the bridge.

"When can I open my eyes?"

"Now!" Aelita said.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Laura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Laura." Jeremy said.

"You all did this for me?" Laura asked.

"For you and me, sis. Do you like it?" Ulrich asked.

"I love it!" Laura said. Odd walked up to Laura, and wrapped his arms around Laura's waist.

"Happy birthday, my Angel." Odd whispered into Laura's ear.

"I love you." Laura whispered back.

"I love you too." Odd whispered back.

"This is the best birthday ever." Laura said.

(Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep it up! NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares and The Kidnapping

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 7- Nightmares and The Kidnapping

Laura's P.O.V.

"I have been waking up with nightmares for a few days now. They started two days after my birthday. I haven't been getting enough sleep. Odd notices how I tired I am. Once in awhile, he asks me about him. I tell him about the nightmares, and he says that I shouldn't worry about them. I can't stop worrying about them. They start as I am in an old castle running from some kind darkness. It is pure evil. As I continue running, I find out that the darkness has Odd and the others. I have to save them. As I run to where they are kept, I could hear crying. I follow the crying noise. It leads me to a door. I opened the door to see a boy who looks like Odd. I ask him what his name is, but he doesn't tell me. All he says that I'm going be dead. As I turn to leave the room, the darkness is right behind me. It tries to pull me into, but a light pushes it back. I ran out of the room, but I end up in room where Odd and the others are on the floor. I run up to Odd, but I find out he is dead. I don't notice the darkness surrounding me until it pulls me in. That is when I wake up. Once in awhile, I wake up to see Odd or one of the others sitting by my bed. They tell me that they heard me screaming. I tell them about the dream. They tell me that they will stay by my bed until I fall back to sleep. Sometimes, I do fall asleep, but the most of the time I can't. I just want one night of sleep."

Odd's P.O.V.

"Sometimes, Laura screams in the middle of the night. I usually in her room when she wakes up. She tells me about the nightmares, and I tell her not to worry, but sometimes, I worry about them. After Laura went over the railing on the deck, I am afraid that something is trying to get her. I hear Laura screaming again, so I must help her."

Odd ran into Laura's room to find Laura screaming. The scar on her chest was bleeding a little. Odd noticed that it was reopened. He started to shake Laura. Laura woke to see Odd looking down at Laura. Laura had tears in her eyes.

"Laura, are you ok?"

"No, I had another one of those nightmares."

"It is going be ok."

"Not now." Laura said as she looked at her shirt.

"You are bleeding. Here let me clean it up. Can you take off your shirt?" Laura gave Odd a weird look. "It will be in my way. I will be right back." Odd said.

Odd's P.O.V.

"I am scare for Laura. She hasn't got any sleep since the nightmares began, she has been tired. When I saw the blood on Laura's shirt, I was scare that someone who didn't belong was on the ship. As I head down to the first aid room, I entered the room. I found some huge band aids, some medicine, a bowl, and some other stuff. I just hope Laura is ok."

Laura's P.O.V.

"I can't believe Odd just asked me to take my shirt off. I have could clean my chest myself, but Odd was too. I'm scare that something is trying to hurt me. All those nightmares are scaring me. I can hear Odd coming."

"I got everything." Odd said as he opened the door. In front of him, stood Laura topless. He couldn't believe his eyes how every curve fitted Laura's body. Laura was still wearing her shorts. Laura's arms covered where her chest. Laura couldn't help but to blush. Odd sat everything down on the nightstand.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sit on the bed." Odd said finally. Laura sat on the bed with her arms still coving her chest.

"Now what?"

"Please face me and remove your arms." Odd said calmly. Laura did what she was told, and Odd started to clean up the wound. He started to medicine on the wound.

"Ouch, that stuff burns."

"It is killing the germs." Odd said as he began to put on the band aid. He began to wrap Laura's chest with some pink cloth wrapping. Once he was done, he tied it off.

"Thanks"

"No problem. You are my girlfriend. I will do anything for you."

"That is what I love about you, Odd. You know how to cheer someone up."

"I dislike seeing people in a grumpy or sad mood."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Laura, and never forget that. Why don't you get dress, and then we can clean up your bed." Laura pulled out a strapless half shirt, and she putted it on. Then she grabbed her robe and putted that on.

"I'm glad that you are back. I missed you like crazy."

"I know that you did. Jeremy and the others would tell me that you would wake up crying."

"I cried because I missed you."

"Now you don't have to worry about losing me. I will never leave you. Do you have any extra sheets and blankets?"

"They are in my closet. I will get them." Laura pulled out some blankets and some sheets that were dark blue.

"I didn't know that you had these."

"They were giving to me by my parents before they died. I never use them yet."

"Now you will." Odd said as he helped Laura with her bed. After Laura's bed was done, Odd sat down on it. He rested his back against the headboard. Laura sat down next to him by the wall. She rested her head on Odd's chest. Odd looked down at her and smiled.

"Odd, I love you."

"I love you too, my Angel." Odd said. Laura smiled. In a few seconds, Laura's smile was replaced by a yawn. Laura closed her eyes, and in no time, she was asleep. Odd looked down at her, and he kissed her on the forehead. Odd closed his eyes, and in no time, he was asleep.

Odd woke up in late morning. He looked down by his side, and he found Laura still sleeping.

Odd's P.O.V.

"When I woke up this morning, I was surprised to see that I was still in Laura's room. As I looked down by my side, there was Laura. The things that happened last night came back to me. I couldn't believe that I got to clean Laura's wound. I was surprised to see the scar that XANA left on my Laura opened up. Laura told me about this new evil. She believes that it has to do with XANA. I looked down at her. She looks like an angel. She was and always is an angel to me. I love her so much. I watched Laura starting to open her eyes. She yawned and looked up at me."

"Good morning, my Angel." Odd said as he smiled at Laura.

"Good morning, thanks for staying with me. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't believe that you spent the night with me."

"Did you like it?"

"I like it. I felt save."

"That's good."

"I feel great now."

"That is what I like to hear. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let me make you breakfast, but first, I need to clean out your wound." Odd said.

When Laura was down with her shower, Odd cleaned and band aid up the wound. Together, they headed to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, Odd made Laura a huge breakfast. He made her pancakes, hash browns, a glass of milk, a cherry smoothie, and an apple. He made himself the same thing. He sat down next to Laura at the counter top.

"I didn't know that you could cook." Laura said.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It is great."

"I knew you would like it." Odd said. Ulrich walked by.

"Hey, what about me?" Ulrich said in a joking mood.

"There is a lot left. I made enough for everyone." Odd said.

"Thanks" Ulrich said as he got his food. Yumi smelled the food, and Odd told her the same thing. Jeremy and Aelita came into the kitchen. Laura told them that there were breakfast was waiting for them. They joined at the table. Once everyone was done, Laura and Odd did the dishes, while everyone else was on the bridge. After the dishes were putted away, Odd was just about to kiss Laura when Jeremy came over the loud speaker.

"Laura, there is trouble." Jeremy said.

"Let's go." Laura said, but Odd pulled Laura to him.

"They can wait for a few seconds." Odd said before he kissed Laura. He let her go.

"Ready to see what they want?" Laura asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"What is the problem?" Laura asked as she got on the bridge.

"Someone is it on the deck. I don't know how the person got through our shield." Jeremy said.

"I will go check it out." Laura said.

"I will come with you." Odd said.

"We will also go with you." Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita said together.

"Let's go!" Laura said.

Laura and the others got on the deck only to find a person standing on the deck.

"About time you all show up. You had me waiting." The person said.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"You are Laura?" The person asked.

"Who wants to know?" Odd said.

"I'm Allan. I'm XANA's brother." Allan said.

"You are the new evil?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, I am. Now, which one of you is Laura?" Allan asked.

"Why do you want her?" Odd asked.

"I just need her." Allan said.

"Well, you won't get her." Ulrich said.

"Then I will get her through force. Now, I'm guessing Laura is the one by the boy with the purple spot in his hair." Allan said as he pointed at Laura.

"You will never get her." Odd said.

"Fine, here I go." Allan said. He threw a feather at the gang. It blew up in front of the gang. As the smoke started to clear, Allan walked up to the gang. Odd had his arm around Laura. Allan walked up closer to Laura.

"You are not having her. I won't let you have her." Odd said as he tried to get up.

"Well, well, a boyfriend trying to keep his girlfriend save. That is so sweet." Allan said. Odd got up. Now everyone was trying get up.

"You shut up!" Odd said.

"Make me" Allan said as he punched Odd in the stomach. Odd went to cover his stomach, and Allan pushed Odd out of the way. He continued to walk up to Laura. Laura was still out cold. He leaned to pick Laura up, when Ulrich pushed Allan out of the way.

"Like we said, you are NOT getting Laura." Ulrich said.

"Now you made me angry." Allan said as he grabbed four more feathers. He threw it at the gang. Odd was now by Laura. Laura started to wake up when see saw the feather coming.

"FORCE FIELD!" Laura yelled. The feathers hit Laura's force field.

"You are Laura." Allan said angry.

"Yes, I am." Laura said as she got up.

"Now, come with me." Allan said.

"Never!" Laura said.

"Fine, I didn't want to this, but you leave me no choice. THOUSAND FEATHER ATTACK!" Allan yelled. There was no way Laura could block this attack. There was feather everywhere. The feathers were off like small bombs. As the smoke started to clear, Allan walked up again to Laura. Laura was out cold again, and her chest was bleeding. Allan picked Laura up in his arms, and he turned around. Odd looked up to see that Allan had Laura. Allan started to walk to the edge of the deck. He jumped on the railing, and his demon wings showed up. He started to take off. Odd got up and ran to the edge of the deck, but he was too late. Allan was flying away with Laura in his arms.

"NO, LAURA!" Odd yelled as he fell to his knees. He hit the deck. When the others finally came up to Odd, Odd was crying. By now, Jeremy was on the deck.

"We will get her back." Ulrich said.

"I made a promise to Laura that I won't let him get her. I let her down. Now I lost her." Odd said.

"Not really." Everyone turned to see Nick on the deck.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"I left Herve. I was tired how I was by treating. Herve and Allan were giving me orders like I was a slave. Plus, I know how to get into the castle where Allan has Laura." Nick said.

"Sir, Nick betrays us. He is now with them." Herve said as Allan entered with Laura in his arms.

"It doesn't matter. I have what I want." Allan said laughing as he looked at down at Laura.

(Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. What does Allan want with Laura? NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	8. Chapter 8 Saving Laura

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 8- Saving Laura

Laura opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in some room. She was on a bed. All the sudden, everything came flooding her mind of the battle with Allan. She felt her chest, and she saw blood on her hand. The door opened, and Herve walked in with first aid stuff and a blue kimono.

"What do you want? Why am I here?' Laura asked coldly.

"I'm here to clean your chest, and the reason why you are here is because Allan wants you."

"Leave me alone. I will clean my chest."

"Allan wants to me to clean up your chest. I also need your clothes so I can clean them up."

"I will do it myself." Laura said. Allan walked into the room.

"What is going on here? Herve, why are you not cleaning Lady Laura's wound?" Allan asked.

"Don't touch me. I will clean my own wounds." Laura said.

"You heard Lady Laura. Let's leave so she can change and clean up her wound. I brought you a kimono. There is bathroom over there. There are more clothes in the closet by the bathroom. There are also towels in there. I'm sorry if Herve was bugging you." Allan said before he left. Herve followed behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"Allan seems different. Could this be a trick to make me like him? I don't know what Allan wants with me, but he is trying to make me happy. As I cleaned my wound, I noticed it was infect really bad. When I was done cleaning my wound, I got dress in the kimono. I started to wash my shirt to clean off the blood. My chest felt like it was on fire. I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I stopped what I was doing and went to opened it. When I opened the door, I saw Allan out in the hallway. He wants me to take a walk with him. I know if I don't do what he says, he might try to kill me, so I said yes that I will walk with him. I hope Odd and the others hurry to find me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like to take a walk with me in my garden?" Allan asked.

"Yes, I would like too."

"I'm sorry for the battle, but I need you."

"Why do you need me?"

"I need you to help me to get the all the power. The legend says the power of dark, and the power of light needs to come together, so the power of the world can show up." Now, they were in the garden. Allan picked a flower.

"Is that the reason you want me?"

"Yes and no. I need you to help me, but also, I want you to be my wife. I can give you anything your heart wants." Allan as he putted a flower behind her right ear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your wife. I'm already promised to someone else."

"You mean the boy with a purple spot in his hair? They are all dead." Allan said as he looked at Laura. Laura couldn't believe her ears.

"No, that is not true. I know that they are alive. I can feel them."

"Then the rumors are true about you."

"What rumors?"

"Rumors that said that you can feel people and you have great powers. I had seen it for myself if the rumors were true. They are true."

"Is that another reason you want me?"

"Laura, you have special powers that are stronger than anything. I know you were the one who sealed my brother up. I want to thank you for that."

"He was bugging me."

"That is another reason that I have to have you. You are special. That is what I want."

"Well, I'm sorry, but as soon as my boyfriend, my brother, and my friends come, I'm out of here."

"You are not going anywhere." Allan said in a harsh voice.

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do. I don't take orders."

"You will do what I say! Got that?" Allan said as he held Laura's shoulders tight. His eyes were red. Every time Laura moved, Allan would tighten his grip on her shoulders.

"Let me go. You are hurting me." Laura said crying. Allan snapped out of his daze once he realized that he was hurting Laura. He let Laura's shoulders go. Laura fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Laura. I mean to. Please forgive me." Allan said as he bended down to help Laura. Laura looked scared of him. Still tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Who are you really?" She asked scare.

"You know who I am. I'm so sorry." Allan said. He held his hand out to Laura. Laura slowly grabbed it. Allan helped her up.

"I think I ready to return to the room." Laura said.

"It is your room. I will walk you back." Allan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the way, Nick?" Aelita asked. The gang was in a tunnel under the castle.

"I know my way around this castle. If I know Allan, he put Laura in the room next to his room. Her room has a secret door that leads to tunnel. Here, take these." Nick said as he handed the gang the cloaks.

"What are these for?" Jeremy asked.

"They make you invisible." Nick said.

"Thanks" Yumi said. The gang came to a fork in the tunnel.

"That way leads to the spears, and this way leads to Laura's room." Nick said as he pointed to the right.

"Let's split up. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi will go get the spears, while Nick and I go get Laura." Odd said.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun, Odd. I will come with you." Ulrich said.

"Then Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita will go get the spears." Odd said.

"You all be careful." Yumi said.

"We will." Ulrich said before he kissed Yumi on the lips. Nick handed a map to Yumi.

"Use this. It will help you." Nick said.

"We will meet you here." Ulrich said.

"Ok" Jeremy said. The three left Nick, Odd, and Ulrich behind.

"Let's go." Nick said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura lay on the bed. She was crying. Her chest hurt badly. She had cleaned it again, but it was still infected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I wish Odd and the others hurry up. I'm starting to not feel well. My chest hurts. It has a burning feeling. I miss them. I searched the room for a way out, but I couldn't find any way. I miss the Odd and the others. I hope they get here soon." Laura fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick pushed a door opened. Odd and Ulrich could tell that it has been opened in years due to all the cobwebs. Once the door was opened, Nick walked into the room first.

"It is safe." Nick said after he made sure the room was ok. In the middle of the room, there was a bed. Odd could believe his eyes. On the bed, Laura laid sleeping. Odd and Ulrich rushed up to her. Odd began to shake her a little. Laura opened her eyes. She saw Odd.

"I knew that you would come to get me." Laura said as she hugged Odd. Odd gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"We get going." Nick said.

"What is he doing here?" Laura asked.

"It is ok. He helped us." Ulrich said.

"Thanks to Nick, he led us to you." Odd said.

"Thanks Nick." Laura said.

"Can you walk?" Odd said.

"Yes" Laura said as she stood up. The pain in her chest was too much. She passed out in Odd's arms.

"What happen?" Ulrich said.

"She must have passed out." Odd said.

"What will cause her to pass out?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. Let me look at her wound." Odd said as he putted Laura back on the bed. He left the band aid up. He saw her wound infected.

"What is wrong?" Nick asked.

"Her chest in infected." Odd said.

"Let's go." Ulrich said. He found Laura's clothes. Odd picked Laura up in his arms, and Ulrich, Nick and Odd left the room through the secret door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are suppose to take all the spears?" Yumi asked.

"Laura taught me a cool spell." Aelita said.

"What kind of spell?" Jeremy asked.

"It is a moving spell. Watch. Move these spears to the ship." Aelita said. All the sudden, the spears disappeared.

"WOW!" Jeremy said.

"Let's get out of here." Yumi said. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi ran down the tunnel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see them." Ulrich said as he peeked around the corner.

"They will be coming. Don't worry." Odd said. Ulrich turned to Odd.

"Not to worry? How can I? They maybe got caught. They might be in a battle." Ulrich said.

"Who is in a battle?" Yumi asked. She stood behind Ulrich.

"Ulrich was worry about you." Odd said.

"I told you I will be ok." Yumi said before she gave Ulrich a kiss on the lips.

"Let's get back to the ship." Jeremy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan walked to Laura's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. Allan opened the door. He walked to the bed. He found Laura not there. He looked in the bathroom, and she wasn't there.

"HERVE!" Allan yelled. Herve came running into the room.

"Yes, Sir."

"Laura is gone."

"WHAT!"

"Some how she got away. Let's go find her. You go take the left side of the castle, and I will take the right side."

"Yes, sir."

"She got to be in the castle. There is no way she could get out. Let's go." Allan said as he left the room.

"I know who help them get Laura. It was Nick." Herve thought. He left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura lay on her bed. She knew that she was in her room. She opened her eyes to see Odd, Nick, and the gang looking at her.

"Hi everyone." Laura said.

"How are you feeling?" Ulrich asked.

"My chest hurts, but I'm happy to be out of there. Thanks for saving me." Laura said.

"We stick together." Jeremy said.

"I want to specially thank Nick for helping us. Without his help, we would never found you." Odd said.

"Thanks Nick for helping." Laura said.

"No problem. I'm glad that I could help." Nick said.

"How can we pay you back?" Laura asked. Now she was leaning against her headboard.

"You don't have to repay me. It is my way to pay you back for all the trouble that I cause, but I only want one thing." Nick said.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"I want to join your team. I want to fight with you." Nick said.

"Yes, you can." Laura said.

"That means you have to go through our test." Odd said in a joking mood.

"What kind of test?" Nick asked worry.

"You will have to wear a dress for two days." Odd said.

"No thanks." Nick said.

"That is the only way to join the team." Odd said.

"Then that means that you got to wear one too." Ulrich said.

"Me in a dress, no way." Odd said. Everyone laughed. Laura's laugh was replaced with a yawn. Ulrich saw this.

"Let's go. Laura needs her rest." Ulrich said as he ushered everyone but Odd.

"Can you stay beside me?" Laura asked when everyone left.

"Yes, I will. You get some sleep, and I will be here when you wake up." Odd said. Laura smiled at him. Laura fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan sat down on his throne. He was angry. He had look in the whole castle, and he couldn't find Laura.

"I don't know how you disappeared, but I will have you again." Allan thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	9. Chapter 9 A Huge Mistake and Love’s Fix

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 9- A Huge Mistake and Love's Fix

Laura's P.O.V.

"Everyday my chest is getting better. It still hurts, but it is healing. I'm glad that Odd and the others found me. If I would stay there any longer, I don't want to think what Allan could do to me. When his eyes turned red, I knew that there is something else inside him. I'm afraid that Allan has two sides to him. I know he is looking for me, and I know when he finds me, we will all be in deep trouble. I must leave so the others don't get hurt. I already lost Odd, and I don't want to lose him again. It took me ten years to find him again. I just hope the others understand. I love them too much. They are my only family now. I can't go to where my uncle Derek lives. I know that I'm save there. I hear a knock on my door."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in." Laura said. Odd opened the door. He shut it behind him. He walked to Laura's bed and sat down next to Laura.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better thanks to you."

"That is good."

"Odd, I want to tell you something. I'm thinking that I should leave so no one will get hurt on my behalf."

"Are you crazy? I won't let you leave."

"I don't want to lose anyone of the gang. It took me ten years to find you again. I can't live with the pain again."

"Laura, you will never lose us. We fight together. We are family. Plus, I don't think the others want you to leave either."

"You are right. We are in this fight together. What a dumb idea."

"It wasn't a dumb idea. I know that you are looking out for the others and me, but we are made a promise. We will stick by you forever."

"Thanks, I needed that. I love you."

"I love you too, Laura, and you will never lose us." Odd said as he pulled Laura close to him. Laura laid her head in his chest. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Odd brought his face close to Laura's. They were just about to kiss, when Ulrich came over the loud speaker.

"Laura, Odd, we need you ASAP." Ulrich said.

"What is this? How come every time I go to kiss Laura, someone is calling her?" Odd thought as he watched Laura get up. She was by the door when she turned to face him.

"Are you coming?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I'm coming." Odd said as he got up, walked over to Laura, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's P.O.V.

"Every time I try to kiss Laura, someone calls her. Sometimes I just want them to leave her alone. I know that she is important, but sometimes, I want her to be normal. I know Laura feels the same way every once in awhile. When she told me about her plan to leave, I knew I couldn't let her do it. I can't stand being away from her. She means so much to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I'm upset a little that Ulrich called us to the bridge. Odd was just about to kiss me. As Odd and I got to the bridge, we saw Herve's ship on our tail. I know that Allan and Herve are on that ship. I know what I have to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are here, so what is the problem?" Laura asked.

"Herve is on the screen. He has someone with." Jeremy said.

"Put him on." Odd said. Herve's face came on the screen with Allan in the back.

"How did you escaped?" Allan asked.

"I have my ways." Laura said.

"What do you want?" Odd asked.

"You know want. I want Laura." Allan said.

"You first got to catch us." Laura said as she hit a button. The ship started to take of faster away from Herve's ship. The gang lost Herve's ship.

"What did you do?" Odd asked.

"I hit the disappearing button. It makes us go faster, and no one can see us." Laura explained.

"Cool" Odd said.

"I only use it incase we are in trouble." Laura said. Odd wrapped his arms around Laura.

"I have some good news. We lost them." Jeremy said. Everyone cheered. Laura turned to face Odd, and she gave him a long kiss. Once they broke, Odd began to speak.

"I love you, Laura."

"I love you too, Odd." Laura replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since the gang lost Allan and Herve. Odd was walking to his room when he saw Ulrich.

"Hey, Ulrich, can I talk to you?" Odd asked.

"Sure, was on your mind?"

"How would you feel if I dump Laura?" Odd asked. Odd could see Ulrich looked angry. Ulrich had Odd against the wall in no time. They didn't see Laura standing there. She heard everything. She turned and ran to her room crying.

"You want to dump my sister after all the pain that she had go through for ten years. She never stopped looking for you. Now you want to dump her?" Ulrich asked in a angry voice.

"Well, I was just asking you. I'm not going dump her. I love her too much. She is my Angel." Odd said.

"So are you or are you not dumping my sister?" Ulrich asked.

"I will do nothing to hurt her. I love her." Odd said. Ulrich putted him down.

"Sorry about that. I get angry if anyone hurts my sister."

"It is ok. I understand how close you two are. I know she would do the same thing. Earlier, she was talking about leaving us, but I talked her out of it."

"Thanks, if she would leave, I don't know what I would do without her."

"I know, Ulrich. I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I can't believe that Odd wants to dump me. I don't know what I did wrong. How could he dump me after all the stuff I did for him? I love him, but he doesn't love me. I can't stay here. I must leave. I will go my uncle's house by the gate of Lyoko. There, I can be far away from him. I love him forever, but I can't be around him if he doesn't love me. I will leave tonight after everyone is asleep. I know that my uncle wouldn't mind if I stay with him. I know this for the best. I better start packing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"I haven't seen Laura for about five hours now. I checked on the deck, and she wasn't there. I checked on the bridge, but wasn't there either. I think she is in her room. I knocked on her door to see if she is hungry, and she says isn't, so I leave her alone. I hope she didn't hear Odd and me about the fight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura stood on the deck with all her stuff. With everyone asleep, she can leave without saying goodbye. She took one last look around. She is going to miss everything, but she couldn't be around Odd now. She summoned a dragon. She loaded everything on the dragon, and she got on. She gave the dragon a command to start flying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd woke up. He had a funny feeling that something was wrong. He ran to Laura's room. He opened the door to find her room empty. He turned on the light. On a pillow on the bed, there was a note. It said: "If you are reading this, then you know I'm gone. I accidentally overheard Odd and Ulrich talking. I'm sorry, but I need to be alone. I want you all know that I will always love as family. Ulrich, please take good care of Yumi. You are in charge now. Jeremy, please take good care of Aelita. Odd, I hope you find true happiness. I love you all, and please take care of yourselves. Who knows? We might meet up again sometime in the future. Take care. Love, Laura." Odd couldn't believe his eyes. Laura heard the fight between Ulrich and him. He knew that they had to bring Laura back. He called everyone to the bridge. After everyone read the note, Aelita began to cry.

"Where did she go?" Aelita said with tears of sorrow.

"I think I know where." Ulrich said.

"Where?" Jeremy asked.

"She must be over at our uncle's house." Ulrich said.

"Now what do we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Let's go get her. I need to say I'm sorry to her." Odd said.

"Let's do then." Yumi said.

"How do we get there? Without Laura, we can't get there." Jeremy said.

"That is why my uncle gave me this. It is a portal that will lead us to the Gate of Lyoko." Ulrich said as he held up a card.

"Why are we waiting? LET'S GO GET HER!" Aelita said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since Laura left the gang. Part of her wants to go back, but she knew that she couldn't. She was wearing her guardian clothes. Her scepter was next to her at all times. Her uncle allowed her to stay there. She told him everything. She did all the house work. One day, she was washing clothes the old fashion way, she started to sing.

Odd and the gang arrived at Ulrich's uncle's house. Ulrich uncle came out of his house.

"Nice to see you all again. What brings you here?" Derek asked.

"Is Laura here?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, she is. She is washing clothes in the river in back." Derek said.

"Thanks, we need to talk to her." Odd said.

"Just follow that trail. It will lead you to her. She told me everything. She has been depress ever since she first arrived her. I won't tell her that you are here." Derek said.

"Thanks Uncle Derek." Ulrich said.

"No problem. Good luck." Derek said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang followed the trail. They came around the corner. Past the bushes, they could see Laura washing clothes. They heard her singing.

The last that ever she saw him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

He passed on worried and warning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a river last Saturday night

Far away on the other side.

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight

And she couldn't find how to push through

The trees that whisper in the evening

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun

Far away on the other side.

He was shot six times by a man on the run

And she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day Four AM in the morning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I watched your vision forming

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Star was glowing in a silvery night

Far away on the other side

Will you come to talk to me this night

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

The night was heavy but the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

The last time ever she'd seen him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

The crowd gathered just to leave him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

Far away on the other side.

The night was heavy and the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Far away on the other side.

But she couldn't find how to push through

"That was great." Ulrich said as he stood behind Laura. Laura turned around. She fell into the water. As she came up, she was surprised.

"What brings you here?" Laura asked.

"We came to bring you back." Ulrich said.

"What do you mean "we"?" Laura asked. Everyone stepped out of the bush that they were behind.

"We want you to come back. We miss you." Aelita said.

"I can't come back." Laura said as she turned her back.

"Laura, you are part of this. We can't do this without you." Yumi said.

"We are family. We stick together." Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry that you heard that I said that I was going to dump you. I mean it. I was angry because I couldn't have anytime to be with you. I love you. I love you so much that this hurts me being apart from you. I can't go one day without you beside me." Odd said.

"Do you really mean it?" Laura asked as she turned around to face the gang.

"I mean it. Ulrich almost beat the living out of me when I said that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." Odd said. Tears formed in Laura's eyes. Odd ran into the water. He picked Laura up, and he swung her around. Water flew everywhere.

"I love you too." Laura said when Odd had stopped spinning. She rested her head against his chest. Odd brought his head close to hers, and they kissed. Once they broke the kiss, Odd picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the water. Once they were on shore, Odd putted Laura down.

"Does this mean you will come back?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, I will be coming back." Laura said as she looked at Aelita. Everyone cheered.

"I love you, Odd." Laura whispered.

"I love you too, Laura. Never forget that." Odd whispered back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Laura had all her things packed and loaded on the ship. She walked over to her uncle.

"Thanks for everything, Uncle Derek." Laura said as she bowed.

"It is no problem, Laura. You know that you are always welcome here. You are family. Your friends are welcome here too." Derek said. Laura ran up to him and gave him a hug. Derek hugged her back.

"I love you, Uncle Derek." Laura said.

"I love you too, Laura. Take care of yourself." Derek said as Laura pulled away from him.

"I will. I promise."

"Stop in more often. Ok?"

"I will. I got to go."

"By the way, before you go, I want to give this to you." Derek said as he held a bracelet.

"It is beautiful."

"It is yours now. It belonged to your grandma and your mother. Now it is yours. It will help you." Derek said as he putted on Laura's right wrist.

"I will take good care of it."

"I knew you will. Now, you better go. I promise to see you later." Derek said. Laura gave him a quick hug before she turned to get on the ship. Once she got to the door of the ship, she turned and waved to Derek. He waved back. The door started to close. Odd walked up and wrapped his arms around Laura. Once Laura wouldn't see Derek anymore, she stopped waving.

"I'm going to miss him." Laura said.

"I know, but you will see him again. I will make sure of that."

"Did you really mean Ulrich really almost beat the living out of you?"

"Yes, I did. I was angry that day. It seems every time I want to kiss you, you would be call for something. I'm sorry for saying that."

"I forgive you."

"That is what I love about you. You are caring."

"I love you too, Odd. I promise that I will not do that again."

"I won't let you. I love you more than life then itself. You and I belong together." Odd said. In the background, Ulrich played the cd that Laura did. He played the song that Laura was singing.

The last that ever she saw him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

He passed on worried and warning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a river last Saturday night

Far away on the other side.

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight

And she couldn't find how to push through

The trees that whisper in the evening

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun

Far away on the other side.

He was shot six times by a man on the run

And she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day Four AM in the morning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I watched your vision forming

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Star was glowing in a silvery night

Far away on the other side

Will you come to talk to me this night

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

The night was heavy but the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

The last time ever she'd seen him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

The crowd gathered just to leave him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

Far away on the other side.

The night was heavy and the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Far away on the other side.

But she couldn't find how to push through

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Author's Note: I don't own the song Moonlight Shadow by Maggie Reilly. I hope you had enjoyed the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	10. Chapter 10 A Dark Spell

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 10- A Dark Spell

Laura's P.O.V.

"It has been two weeks since I came back. I'm glad that Odd said he was sorry, and he didn't mean it. I can't believe that Ulrich had played the song that I sung. I couldn't believe that he had it recorded. It feels good to be back. I can't believe I ran away from my friends, Odd, and Ulrich. I hear Jeremy calling me over the loud speaker."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Laura asked as she got on the bridge.

"It looks like Allan found out that you are back. He is on our tail again." Jeremy said.

"I will go fight him." Laura said.

"Remember the last time that you fought him? You were kidnapped." Ulrich said.

"I remember, but this time, I won't be out cold." Laura said.

"I won't let you fight without me." Odd said as he wrapped on arm around Laura's waist.

"We won't let you fight without all of us. We are in this together." Ulrich said.

"We are a team. We fight together." Yumi said.

"Plus, we can't let you have all the fun." Aelita said.

"Plus, there is a score that I want to settle with Allan and Herve." Nick said.

"Thanks everyone." Laura said.

"We are family. We stick together." Jeremy said as he walked up to Laura. He putted his right hand on her shoulder. Laura smiled at him.

"Let's do this." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I have a great family. I have people who love me, and they would do anything for me. I'm glad that Nick is on our team now. He is going to be a big help. As we ran to the deck, Allan was waiting for us. Boy, he looked angry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear Laura, I don't know how you got out of my castle, but I won't let you leave this time." Allan said.

"I left because I belong here with my family." Laura said. No one saw Herve right behind the gang. Laura heard lightening behind her. She turned to see everyone was on the ground. Everyone was out cold.

"Now, my dear lady Laura, there is no one who can help you now." Allan said as he started to walk up to Laura. Laura took out her guns, and she started to shooting at Allan, but the bullets just fell to the ground.

"My bullets aren't working." Laura said.

"My dear lady Laura, your guns will have no effect on me. I have a force field up. No be a good girl and come with me." Allan said as he reached for Laura's arm. Laura started to back up.

"Stay away from me. You better not come any closer." Laura said. She felt something hit her back. She fell on the ground.

"Very good Herve. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Let's go before the others wake up."

"Yes, Sir." Allan picked up Laura. Herve and Allan got on the Dark Hornet.

"I found a spell that might help us control Laura." Allan said as he held Laura in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang woke up to see Laura, Allan, and Herve were gone.

"Not again. He has her again." Yumi said.

"Don't worry. We now know how to save her. Thanks to Nick." Jeremy said.

"Then why are we waiting? Let's go get her." Odd said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan had Laura tied to a bed. Laura was awake now.

"Let me go." Laura said.

"I can't let you go." Allan stood over her. He started to chant.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked scared. A black formed, and it hit Laura in the chest. Laura screamed for about ten seconds. When she opened her eyes, they were cold and colorless. They had no spark in them. Allan began to untied Laura.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great."

"Now, let's go get the power of the world."

"Let's go get it now." Laura said smiling evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's P.O.V.

"I feel something different about Laura. She is not herself. Her heart became cold. Whenever we are together, her heart is warm. She is in trouble. I know that we got to hurry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Nick's help, the gang made it to the place where the power of the world is at. They saw Laura, Allan, and Herve. They saw Laura and Allan walking up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura, Allan, and Herve were at the spot where the power of the world is held. As Laura and Allan walked up the stairs, Allan saw the gang.

"What are they doing here?" He asked himself.

"What is the matter?" Laura asked.

"Nothing, my dear. Why don't you start the spell, and I will get rid of theses pains." Allan said.

"We are not pains." Aelita said.

"Be quiet! You should just leave us alone. Soon, the power of the world will be mine and there is nothing no one can do about it. Today is my lucky day." Allan said as he walked up to the gang. He shot a dark energy ball at the gang, but the gang split up. Laura was in middle of the platform. She started to chant.

"We are not letting you take the power of the world." Jeremy said.

"Who is going to stop me?" Allan said.

"We are going to. We will get my sister back." Ulrich said.

"With powers do you have? You can't even fight me." Allan said as he laughed. This made the gang angry. The gang began to transform into their battle forms.

"We are going to stop you now. I'm sick of you always stealing Laura." Odd said as he shot a laser arrow at Allan. Allan felt some of his power leaving him.

"Even with your new powers, you can't stop me." Allan said.

"Leave Laura alone. She didn't need any of this. DRAGON RAGE!" Ulrich said as hit his sword on the ground. The attack hit Allan in the chest. Some more of his power left him.

"How can this be?" Allan asked.

"We have the power of friendship that held us together." Yumi said as she threw one of her fans. It hit Allan in the left arm.

"I must hurry and help Laura. Soon the power of the world will be mine." Allan said as he turned to run up the stairs. A light formed around Laura. The ground began to shake.

"What is going on?" Yumi asked.

"The power of the world is here now." Allan said as he watched Laura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Author's Note: Sorry about cutting it off there, but it will get better in the next chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	11. Chapter 11 The Power of the World

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 11- The Power of the World

( A Mini Flashback)

The gang brought Laura back. After two weeks, Allan followed the gang. Laura and the gang went to battle Allan, but Herve had used a lightening spell on the gang. Everyone was out cold. Allan picked up Laura. When the gang finally woke up, they found Laura gone.

Meanwhile, Allan had Laura tied up. Allan used a spell to turn Laura evil. Laura, Allan, and Herve went to the place where the power of the world is. When the gang showed up, they found Laura and Allan walking up the stairs to start the chanting. Allan saw the gang, and he started to fight with them. The gang transformed. They used their power to weaken Allan. The ground began to shake.

"What is going on?" Yumi asked.

"The power of the world is here now." Allan said as he watched Laura.

(End of Mini Flashback)

"We are not letting you get the power of the world." Odd said as he tried to catch up to Allan, but there was a force field that stopped him. Odd hit the force field, and he flew back onto the floor. Allan was close to Laura.

"Now the power of the world will be mine." Allan said as he closer to Laura.

"I don't think so. It is mine." Laura said as a beam of blue light hit her. She left her hand up and a dark blue energy ball flew from her hand into Allan's chest. Allan's powers started to leak out of his chest.

"I thought we are in this together? How can you betray me?" Allan asked.

"You want the power for yourself. You don't want to give some to me. After all, you want me to be your wife, but you don't want to be equal." Laura said coldly.

"Then I will take it from you with force." Allan said as he charged at Laura. Laura blocked every attack.

"Are you done? Now it is my turn." Laura said as she threw an energy ball at Allan. It hit Allan so hard, that most of Allan's powers left his body.

"Herve, let's get out of here." Allan yelled. He was so weak that he couldn't stand. Herve ran up to Allan, and together, they walked out of the place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang saw Laura getting more powerful.

"What do we do now? How do we stop Laura?" Aelita asked.

"We will have to stop her." Jeremy said.

"How do we stop her without having to hurt her?" Yumi asked.

"We need to show her the power of love. She might be under an evil spell right now, but we can break it." Ulrich said.

"How do we that?" Jeremy asked.

"I will have to go get her." Odd said.

"We can't even get past the force field." Aelita said.

"Leave that to me. Here I go." Odd said as he walked up to the edge of the force field.

"What do you want?" Laura said coldly.

"Laura, do you really want to do this? Do you want to destroy to world by taking all the power from it? You used to want to protect it. I know you still want to." Odd said. Laura blinked a few times, and the force field fell to the ground. The power that was going into Laura disappeared. Odd ran up to Laura. Laura's eyes were the deepest blue that they were before.

"What happen?" Laura asked.

"Allan was using you to get the power of the world." Odd said. By now the others came up. Laura began to cry. She threw herself into Odd's chest.

"It is my entire fault. I tried to destroy the earth that I love so much." Laura said crying into Odd's chest. Odd wrapped his arms around her.

"You were under a spell. It is not your fault." Odd said.

"But I tried to destroy the earth." Laura said as she continue crying into Odd's chest.

"But you stopped the power before it could destroy the earth." Ulrich said. Laura stopped crying and looked at him.

"You did the right thing by stopping in the right time." Odd said.

"Thanks" Laura said. She reached up to kiss Odd, but she passed out. Odd caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What happen?" Aelita asked.

"She is weak from the battle, and from the power that went through her. She just needs some rest." Jeremy said. Odd picked up Laura.

"Let's get back to the ship." Odd said with a passed out Laura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura slept for a week. When she woke up, she said sorry to the gang. The gang told her not to worry about it. It took Laura four more days until her strength came back. She spent her time out on the deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I can't believe that I almost destroyed the earth. The same earth that I spend so much time trying to keep safe. I will get even with Allan for all this. I'm glad that I have people who loved me for me. They showed me love when I was evil. They are true. I know that final battle with Allan is coming up. I don't want the gang to get hurt, but they won't want me to get hurt. I know, together, we will save the earth, and destroy the evil for once and for good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter, but it is late, and I'm have been so busy that I'm ready to fall asleep at the desk. I want to thank for those who reviewed. I have three new stories that I will start after this one. One will be the third and last part to this one. It will on be a one chapter story. The other two are going be kinda different. One will have a twist in it, and the other one will kinda follow the Chobits plot. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	12. Chapter 12 The final Battle

Together Again

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 12- The Final Battle between Evil and Good

Allan sat on his throne. He was weak from the battle with Laura. He couldn't believe that Laura would betray him like that. He needed power to regain his strength, but he had used all the spears' powers that the Dark Hearts got. He needed power. An idea came to him. He would kidnap the gang, and he can take their powers from him, then he could have Laura. That was perfect.

"Herve" Allan called. In no time, Herve was in front of Allan.

"Yes, Sir"

"I need to get Laura's friends, her boyfriend, and her brother."

"Why"

"I need their power if I want to rule the Earth. I need power to have strength. Now go do it."

"What about Laura?"

"Don't worry about her. When I have the gang's power, she will have to hand her over to me."

"Very good"

"Now go do it."

"Yes, Sir"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I can feel Allan up to something. I know that he needs power to keep his strength up. That is why he needs the spears, but I have a funny feeling that he wants the gang. I won't let him have them. I will fight until the end."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone, but Laura, was asleep when a spell Herve used to transport the gang to Allan's castle. Laura watched the whole thing. She woke up Nick.

"What brings you to my room?" Nick asked sleepily.

"Herve just took the gang."

"How can he? He can't get on the ship."

"He used a transporting spell on them. I think I know what Allan wants with them."

"What does he want with them? Why did he want to kidnap them?"

"He is weak from the battle with me. He needs power to keep up his strength. That is why he needed all those spears."

"That explains a lot."

"Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang woke up to see them tied to tables. Allan walked up to them.

"What do you want from us?" Aelita asked.

"I need your powers. I'm very weak from the battle with Laura." Allan said.

"You won't get them." Ulrich said.

"Who is going to stop me? You?" Allan laughed.

"They might can't, but I can." Laura said.

"How did you get in here?" Allan asked. Nick sneaked around Odd's table, and he started to untie Odd.

"I have my ways. You are going to be sorry. I won't let you take my friends' powers. They belong to them." Laura said.

"SHUT UP!" Allan yelled. His eyes began to turn red. He had a energy ball in his hand. He threw it at Laura, but Laura jumped out of the way. By now, Nick had everyone untied.

"Nick, you are a trader. You could have power, but you chosen them. Now you will pay for that. ICE STORM!" Herve yelled.

"We won't let you hurt him." Yumi said. The gang began to transform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Laura was fighting Allan. Every time Allan missed Laura, he got angrier. Allan began to transform. He turned into a huge demon. He took Herve's power, and Herve passed away.

"Is that the true evil?" Aelita asked.

"Yes it is." Odd said.

"Fine, if you want to do it that way, it just means you lose much faster." Laura said. She began to transform. She transformed into a priestess form. In her hands, she had a sword. On her back, she had angel wings. A crystal formed in front of her. Everyone looked at her.

"You will pay for taking the power of the Earth away from me." Allan said as he used an ice attack. Ice formed around Laura. She was frozen in ice.

"LAURA!" Everyone yelled.

"She is gone. There is nothing no one can do about it." Allan laughed. The ice began to break at the top, and it turned into a platform. Laura stood on the platform.

"Is that all you have?" She asked.

"You want more? Fine, I will give you more." Allan said as he hit her again. Laura screamed. She fell onto her knees.

"I need you help everyone. I can't do this alone." Laura said to the gang.

"Laura is right. We fight together. We are family." Odd said as he began to transform. He had wings just like Laura.

"We will give you our power." Ulrich said. He closed his eyes. His powers went into Laura.

"We are one." Yumi said as she closed her eyes. Her powers went into Laura. Laura started to glow.

"We want to restore Earth the way it was." Jeremy said as he closed his eyes. His power went into Laura. Laura could feel that she was getting stronger.

"We have so many people that we care about." Aelita said as she closed her eyes. Her power went to Laura. Laura opened her eyes.

"I'm sick of you. Every time I destroy the evil, you mange to come back." Laura said.

"You can't destroy evil. It is everywhere." Demon Allan said.

"At lease, I can put you away like I did to your brother." Laura said as the crystal glowed with power. Laura took into her hands.

"What is going on?" The demon Allan asked.

"I'm going put you in a place where you can't cause any more harm. NOW STAY GONE!" Laura said as the crystal glowed with power. Odd wrapped his arms around Laura's waist. The love between Odd and Laura gave the crystal enough power to opened a seal behind Allan. The seal started to pull Allan in.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT SHOULD HAPPEN!" Allan said as the seal closed in front of him. The crystal Laura was holding disappeared. The ice was starting to break. Odd grabbed Laura, and they went down the gang. The gang ran up to Laura and Odd.

"That was outstanding!" Aelita said.

"Thanks" Laura said before she passed out. Odd's wings disappeared, and the gang transformed back to their selves.

"What is wrong with her?" Ulrich asked.

"Laura is just weak from the battle. She sealed the most powerful thing in the world up. She just needs some rest." Jeremy said.

"She is the true light that shines over everything." Odd said as he held Laura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura slept for two weeks. When she finally woke up, Laura had to send the spirits of the spears to the far place. As the gang watched, all the spirits flew to the sky. One spirit stopped in front of Laura.

"Thank you so much for setting us free." Odd's brother spirit said.

"I'm glad that now you all can be free." She said.

"You are the light that shows on to the far place. You did a great job collecting all those spears."

"You were the one who told me about the spears?"

"Yes, I did. I need you to free us, and thanks to you, we are free. Thank you, and take good care of Odd for me."

"I will. I promise."

"I know that he loves you very much. You are very special to him. That is why I gave up my life to keep him with you. Thanks." Della's spirit said before it disappeared. Odd walked up to Laura. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Who were you talking too?" Odd asked.

"A special friend that helped me out. Thanks to him, I have you back." Laura said as she looked at the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Well, here is the end. I hope you had enjoyed the story. There is one more story to this one. It is one chapter, and it is called: The Star. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


End file.
